University of North Dakota
The Unmanned Aircraft Systems Operations curriculum at UND is offered to those students plan to enter the civil unmanned aircraft industry. The program offers the instruction needed to ensure graduates are prepared to work as pilots/operators and/or developmental team members of unmanned aircraft systems (UAS) while fully understanding the operational and safety environments of the National Airspace System.http://aviation.und.edu/ProspectiveStudents/Undergraduate/uasops.aspx Students utelize complex science, technology, engineering and mathematics principles and apply them to various aspects UAV aviation. In addition, students must possess strong critical thinking and problem-solving skills. UNDs goal is to create a world-class infrastructure for UAS development, testing, and research, as well as promote commercialization of new UAS-related products, services and job growth.http://www.uasresearch.org/home.aspx The campus includes an aerospace complex of six buildings totaling more than 260,000 square feet.http://www.uasresearch.org/aboutus/facilities.aspx UND was invited to collaborate with several private companies including Frasca International, Lockheed Martin, Inc., and Alion Science and Technology. In addition, UND is also working with the FAA on integrating UAVs into the national airspace system. Students earn a B.S. in Aeronautics with a Major in Unmanned Aircraft Systems Operations. Requirements Students must posesss a commercial Pilot Certificate, with instrument and multiengine ratings. Also, some of the technologies involved with the program fall under International Traffic in Arms Regulations, students must be able to prove United States citizenship prior to enrolling. Projects Low Altitude Radar JDO School of Aerospace Sciences is developing a radar system capable of detecting low observable aircraft such as sailplanes and hot-air balloons and devivering the information to UAS operators. This system will allow UAS operators to safely menouver away from other low altutide aircraft and avoid collisions. Sophisticated algorithms are being developed for the radar system to determine optimum scan patterns, rates and data assimilation to provide the most comprehensive "picture" of the operating environment. http://www.uasresearch.org/aboutus/projects.aspx UAS Operating Environment UND in cooperation with the FAA, is working to identify airspace within the state of North Dakota where UAVs can be tested without the need for an onboard collision avoidance system. North Dakota is perfect for this becaise of a relatively low population density. UND and the state of North Dakota provide more than 13,000 square miles of airspace for UAS operations without the need for temporary flight restrictions for fullscalee craft. http://www.uasresearch.org/aboutus/projects.aspx GPAR-RMS The Ganged Phased Array Radar - Risk Mitigation System (GPAR-RMS) project is designed to help integrate UAS into the national airspace system'.' It is a radar system that is designed to help UAS pilots avoid other aircraft int he area. Because UAV operators do not have the ability to "see and avoid," it can be dificultt to safely navegate around otheraircraft. The GPAR-RMS concept uses three radar units stationed in a triangle to monitor an ares simultaneously. 3 units are used to increases system redundancy and probability of target detection. This radar data provide the pilot with a true picture of all theaircraftt that are a possible risk to UA operations.http://www.uasresearch.org/gpar-rms/default.aspx Real-Time Super-Resolution Automatic Target Recognition of UAV-Based Reconnaissance and Surveillance Imagery The projects goal is to develop a camera system capable of extracting additional details from electro-optical (EO) and infrared (IR) video feeds that are not observable in any one frame but through the integration of several frames registered with respect to a target-of-interest. This will help track moving objects on the groundhttp://www.uasresearch.org/aboutus/projects.aspx Regulation Study on Commercial UAS Vehicle Design The FAA established this agreement with UND to organize, research, and report on UAV design with relation to civil use. The goal is to develop a set of regulatory guidelines to be used with UAS design to allow for the safe and efficient operation of UAS in the National Airspace System. AEROCam Airborne Environmental Research Observational Camera (AEROCam) is designed to carry a multispectral digital camera designed for flight on UND aircraft. Its used for precision farming and ranching operations and high-resolution mapping. sUAS Systems ScanEagle The ScanEagle is a 48lb fixed-wing UAV system designed for surveliance.http://www.insitu.com/systems/scaneagle Students use the platform for test flights, remote sensing, and systems testing. Media MPR News Category:University Programs